Duelist Kingdom an other story
by Keeper-of-Wings
Summary: Ever wondered how Ryou got on the ship to Duelist Kingdom without any troubles? Well, this is a slightly different version of what we know about Duelist Kingdom - but easily possible


**Duelist Kingdom - an other story**

**Rating:** PG 13

**Pairings:** Ryou x Seto

**Warnings:** yaoi, spoilers, bad english

**Note**: This was already uploaded once under a different name, now I'm back and with me my stories.

* * *

**Chapter One **

„We did it!", Joey cheered. „Let's go to Pegasus castle!"

The others nodded and walked over to the guard. Since Tea and Tristan were no real duelists Mai distracted him for a moment to make them slip in.

Inside the castle they walked through the halls. Ryou was falling a bit behind them. "Hey! Look!", Tea suddenly called out, pointing down from a veranda. "It's Kaiba!", Yugi gasped.

Helpless they watched the Duel between Seto Kaiba and Maximillian Pegasus. Unnoticed by them the white haired one left shortly after the unfair duel had started. "So he lied to me again.", the boy thought, while wandering through the place. Reaching a cross-shaped junction he looked around. "Hmmm... It's been a while since I have been here.", he mumbled. "Hey, you there!", a voice called. "What are you doing here?! This is the private area of Pegasus-sama!"

"Aritama-san?", Ryou asked surprised. The guard frowned at him for a few seconds, then he blinked. "Ryou-sama?", the man asked. "Hai, it's me! It has been a long time, hasn't it?", the white haired boy replied.

"Yes, you have grown up a lot. Last time I saw you were about 12 so it's four years ago.", the guard mused. "Were you invited by Pegasus-sama?"

"Hai, he asked me to help him 'sort out the losers' as he called them.", Ryou answered with a sigh. "Right now I'm trying to find my chamber, but I'm afraid my memories are no help right now." "No problem, I will bring you there and lend you to Pegasus-sama afterwards. I'm sure he would like to see you again." "Yes, that's easy possible.", the owner of the Millennium Ring replied.

"It's seems I won, Kaiba-boy... Now your soul will be mine!", Pegasus snickered and activated his Millennium Eye.

Suddenly a card was shoot trough the air, missing Pegasus clearly, but also made sure to attract the attention of the inventor of Duel Monster.

In the door, through Kaiba had entered before, stood now Ryou, but he looked nothing like before. His hair was bound in a high ponytail, with soft white strands gently framing his face. His eyes seemed to be more expressive then ever and right now they seemed to sparkle with suppressed anger. His slender frame was covered by a black top, and black pants, together with black boots. Over it he wore a black coat, not unsimilar to Kaiba's but with the Ying-Yang-Symbol on its back. His hands were also covered by black leather gloves.

"Haven't you forgotten something, Millian-kun?", Ryou asked coldly. Pegasus started to smile softly, while picking up the card, the boy had thrown after him, to stop him from putting Kaiba's soul into a card as well.

"My, my, my, what have you grown, Ryou-kun. To be honest I didn't expect you to actually attend my little tournament here. Did you have a lot of fun?"

Out from somewhere behind him Ryou pulled a quite big bag and throw it over the duel arena into the arms of Pegasus, where it felt open, sending dozens of little golden stars to the floor. "Oh my, how many duelists did you take out?", Pegasus wondered a bit surprised. "You told me to take care of the trash didn't you?", Ryou simply replied and had now reached Kaiba's side, who was watching the ongoing confused.

"Are you alright, Kaiba-kun?", the usually silent boy asked concerned, ignoring the surprised gasps from the veranda above them, when the bag dropped open.

The poor boy could only nod slowly.

"So, Ryou-kun, why did you come to me? It's not, that I do not enjoy your presence, but I'm a bit curious why you are wearing the outfit you swore never to wear unless there was no other way..."

"Do you remember the promise you made once to me? Four years ago?", the white haired boy asked. "You mean the one shortly after Cecillia and your mother died in the car crash? Or the one after your father walked into that trap in that tomb in Egypt?", Pegasus wondered.

"The one were you promised me, that I could have everything I wanted, I just needed to ask.", Ryou stated calmly. "Ah, that one! What about it?", the violet haired man wondered.

"Well, if it still counts I would have a wish.", Ryou said. "So, what is it?", Pegasus replied. "Seto and Mokuba Kaiba... and Kaiba Cooperation...", the boy answered.

A moment long it was completely silent. Everyone was gaping at Ryou and Pegasus raised his eyebrows, then he managed to recompose himself. "Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Possible, but I never asked for anything else, now did I? Beside you promised it... But if I think about it, you tend to break your promises easily...", the millennium ring bearer thought aloud.

"What do you mean by that?", Pegasus frowned. "Well, you DID promise, that beside Yugi, noone of my friends would be pulled into this, yet Joey as well as Kaiba-kun are here...", Ryou replied.

"I didn't plan for the two of them to be here, they came on their own.", the inventor of Duel Monsters shrugged. "Anyway you can have the brat and Kaiba-boy... on one condition..."

"Which is?", Ryou immediately asked.

Pegasus smiled, while Ryou, as well as Seto, tensed. "That dear Seto Kaiba-boy will wear a nice and easy readable sign showing he belongs to you... And you can't set him free as long as you aren't 21." "You are just doing this to embarrass him, don't you?", Ryou told him coldly.

"Oh, Ryou-kun, you know me so well...", Pegasus sighed dramatically, then he got serious. "Are you into that deal or not?"

"Do you really think I'm dumb enough for that nice trap of yours?", the white haired boy replied. "Eh?", everyone said, but Pegasus, who smiled. "You really are sharp today, aren't you?"

"Maybe... So what about Kaiba Cooperation?", the boy asked. "I'm sorry, you can't have it... It's the only competition for Pegasus Industrial and I like to make sure that it stays this way.", the other man refused. "And how am I supposed to take care of them? If I understood your intention right, both of them belong to me, if I agree to the deal, with the only difference that Mokuba is free, while Kaiba-kun is my property.", Ryou asked.

"Well...", Pegasus thought about it for a moment then he looked back to the boys on the other side of the area. "Kaiba-boy could keep his job as one of the technicians there. I have to admit that I am a bit amazed by the new system he developed on his own... Beside I won't take the millions or billions he has made while working at Kaiba Cooperation from him... It's still on his account so he can do whatever he wants to do with the money..."

Hesitating Ryou looked over to Seto, who seemed to think over this as well. "Would you be alright with those conditions? I'm afraid this is the only way I could help you.", he asked him so softly only the CEO could understand it.

A slight uncertain showed into his blue eyes. "You seem convinced that he will give both of us to you without a fight...", he started and Ryou nodded. "Yes, I guess he doesn't has a use for two soulless bodies in his dungeon... But I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want..."

Looking over to the empty-eyed Mokuba Seto Kaiba made his decision. "I agree.", he said loud enough for Ryou to hear, who in turn switched his attention back to Pegasus. "Alright. I take both Kaiba brothers, Seto and Mokuba are mine, with the condition, that Kaiba-kun is going to be my property until I become 21 years old!"

"Well done, Ryou-kun...", Pegasus started, but halted when Ryou stepped forward to the duel area. "And I'm challenging you to a duel about Kaiba Cooperation!", the white haired boy told him.

"Why would I duel my cute half-brother-in-law for something I already own?", the purple haired one asked, causing the other present to gasp once again in surprise.

"Because I have something you don't and I'm sure once I tell you what it is, you will want to have it!", Ryou answered, pulling out his Millennium Item. "This is one of the Millennium items! The Sennen Ring!", he informed the man.

First Pegasus seemed surprised, then he smirked. "I'm sure, once I have the other item, you are going to borrow me yours. After all this is to resurrect your half-sister."

"I won't! Because I do not agree with you! Cecillia died in an accident. True. But did you ever thought, that she might be happy were she is now? Happy to know, that the people who mean so much to her are alright?... I do not approve you ripping her out of her paradise, therefore I will only give you my Millennium Ring if you beat me in a duel! But be aware, that this time I'm not holding back!", Ryou explained.

"Alright.", Pegasus agreed. "The Kaiba Cooperation for you or the Millennium Item for me it is! But don't expect me to go easy on you, just because you being related to me!"

"I don't! Now prepare to duel!", Ryou told him, swiping out his deck and taking back the card he threw, form a guard, who just entered his side, and mixing it back into his deck.

While both of them drew five cards Pegasus suddenly said. "By the way, you should be aware, that I know every single card in your deck, for I had cameras hidden in all areas!"

Ryou shrugged and looked at his hand without showing much expression. "I take it, it was a good idea of myself to play with my weaker deck all the time then."

This took Pegasus by surprise, but then he chuckled. "I shouldn't have underestimated you. After all you almost managed to beat me four years ago, when I just invented the game... By the way, you can start if you want to."

Ryou nodded. "I'm laying one card face down! And I'm also putting a magic card face down!", he announced.

Pegasus played Toon World and summoned Summoned Skull, attacking the face down card. This however proved to be a mistake, for it had been the man-eating bug, which destroyed the monster, before getting send off the field itself.

Such things continued to happen and finally Pegasus got enough of it and decided to use his eye to see the face down card.

It was a Lady of Faith. With a smirk he attacked the card. But to his surprise it was a Mystical Elf. "I told you, that I wouldn't hold back anymore, didn't I?", Ryou told him, while Pegasus Life points dropped down to 1300. It seemed that Ryou not only could block the power of his Eye, but also managed to manipulate it that way it showed the wrong things.

Two turns later Pegasus destroyed the Mystical Elf with the Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Ryou took a breath to calm himself down and remembered what Yugi always said about trusting into the heart of the cards. "I only need one more card to win this duel... Please let it be the card I need!", he thought and draw.

Dropping the hand that held his cards to his side he said. "The duel is over, Pegasus."

"So you are giving up?", the other one wondered, but smirked nevertheless. "No, I'm not!", Ryou smirked and put five of the six cards down he had at hand. "I summon the Forbidden One! Exodia! I won Millian-kun! Kaiba Cooperation belongs now to the Kaiba brothers again!"

Pegasus was surprised for one moment, but then smirked. "You really are someone special! Managing to beat me after all!" He didn't seemed depressed by the thought not one bit, in fact he even seemed proud of him.

"But since you beat me and got the two Kaiba brothers, I can't allow you to talk to the other duelists! You and your two companions will stay away from them until the tournament is over, got it!"

"Hai, Millian-kun!", Ryou smiled back and put his deck back into his pocket.

The area now was lifted up again, so Ryou could 'claim his second prize'.

The guard Ryou was familiar with brought him and the Kaiba brothers back to his room, after Ryou received Mokuba's soul card.

Once they were alone, Ryou told Seto to put Mokuba on his king sized double bed. Using the power of the Millennium Ring Ryou put Mokuba's Soul back into his body.

A few moments long nothing happened, but then the eyelids of the small boy started to twitch and when he finally opened his blue eyes both boys let out a sigh of relive.

Mokuba was confused first, but then he jumped and glomped Seto. "You came!", he cheered. "You saved me, big brother!"

Although he was happy that his little brother was alright as well, he know he needed to make sure Mokuba know the truth of his rescue.

"I didn't save you, Mokuba.", he told his brother. "As sorry as I am, I wasn't strong enough to beat Pegasus. Ryou Bakura over there did." Brown eyes blinked, when two sets of blue eyes stared at him. "You would have beaten him, Kaiba-kun, if the duel would have been completely fair.", the white haired boy sighed.

"What do you mean?", Seto and Mokuba wondered at the same time. "Are you saying Pegasus cheated?"

Now he hesitated. "Well... In a way he did... You probably noticed that strange eye he hides behind his hair, didn't you? He used it to seal Mokuba's as well as Yugi's grandfathers soul into a card...", he started his explanation. When both Kaiba brothers nodded, he continued. "This eye also has another power... With it he can read the minds of his opponents, meaning he always knew which cards Kaiba-kun held... I knew this and was able to protect myself with my own mental strength and with a little power of my own millennium item."

With a sigh he added. "He probably also knew that I would tell you the truth about your duel and forbid me and the two of you because of that to get close to the other duelists until the tournament is over... We will probably see them at dinner, but please don't say anything about it to any of the others... He might take you back if you don't held the promise I made and I don't know if I would be able to help you a second time."

Both Kaiba brothers nodded. It was then that Ryou noticed something else. "Oh my dear!", he called out and lifted one of Mokuba's sleeves up to examine his wrist closer. "We should better take care of this!", he said and went over to a white door in the wall. It lead into a bathroom as the two boys could notice.

They heard Ryou rummage there around a bit before he came back with a first-aid-kit. "I think I can entrust you with this.", he said to Kaiba. "I will be gone for a bit, please don't leave the room, it's for your own safety. You can use the bathroom of course, if you need to."

After this he excused himself and left the room, shutting the door behind him, but not locking it.

Seto blinked confused for a moment, but then shifted his attention to the small wounds of Mokuba. In the end the chains had rubbed the skin at his wrists and ankles raw and he had to wrap everything up.

He just finished, when Ryou entered the room again, followed by two men who didn't seemed as if they belonged to the security. Both were twins and looked Seto and Mokuba up and down then nodded.

Turning to Ryou they said in unison. "This shall not be a big problem, we already have some fitting things for them until you return." "Thank you, I knew I could rely on you.", the white haired boy smiled at them. "It's a pleasure to be able to help you, Ryou-sama!", they replied together again.

Going through a HUGE bag of clothes they put some aside and once they had two high pillows they were satisfied. "This should do for the beginning.", they explained, put it into the second wardrobe in the room and left them, both kissing Ryou's hand who seemed taken aback and starred after them in disbelieve.

Finally he shrugged and turned to the brothers who had watched the whole exchange curios.

"I thought you might want to exchange your clothes after having them on for who knows how long and asked them to come with me to see if they have anything in your size... Obviously they do... I also asked them to make that sign for you, Kaiba-kun. Don't worry, I think you will like it.", he told them. "Anyway you can take a shower if you want and change your clothes then. All of them are new and have never been wore before, so you don't have to be embarrassed or something like that. Towels are in the cabinet and I'm sure you will find a shampoo suiting your taste... Millian-kun tended to have dozens of different kinds in my bathroom, to make sure there is something fitting my taste."

Both boys accepted it and went into the bathroom after choosing a new outfit to wear. It were actually normal ones, unlike the one Ryou was forced to wear.

While Seto enjoyed a nice long shower, Mokuba took a bath. They walked out together, both in their new outfit. Ryou had told them to put their old clothes into the basket, because one of their house maidens would take care of them.

The white haired boy couldn't help but chuckle when Mokuba had problems getting his hair dry. "Let me help you.", he smiled and took away the towel the black haired boy had been using. Gently rubbing the hair with a new one, he finally got the hair dry enough to use the hair dryer.

Half an hour later Mokuba's hair had been defeated and surrounded the boy like it was supposed to do.

Seto's hair of course didn't made any problems, so he had watched the two boys from the foot of the bed, since it proofed to be the only object being able to sit onto.

Once they were finished, Ryou shifted his attention to the CEO. "While you were at the bathroom, someone brought your suitcase and your 'sign' that you belong to me now... Do you want to put it on?"

Before Seto even had a chance to reply, Mokuba interfered. "What do you mean, Seto belongs to you now?! Seto belongs to noone but himself!"

"I'm afraid he is right, Mokuba.", the blue eyed boy interfered. "I told you, that I didn't win the duel. It was Ryou who saved both of us. He convinced Pegasus to give you and me to him and played against him for Kaiba Cooperation, which now belongs to us again, since he won. But in order to get us both - you and me - I have to be Ryou's property until he turns 21. Pegasus wouldn't have accepted the deal otherwise and when Ryou asked me if I was alright with it, I agreed. It was the only way to save you and make sure that you will stay save."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make him release you without any conditions. Well, anyway here you are. You don't have to wear it all the time. Just make sure you can put it on every second, because Millian might give us a visit sooner or later..."

With those softly spoken words Ryou handed Seto a silver, slender and elegant watch. On its number sheet (?) was engraved: "Property of Ryou Bakura." In a way the CEO was relieved that Ryou refused to make him wear a collar like Pegasus had suggested.

He nodded to the white haired boy and put the watch on.

"See? It's not that bad.", he told Mokuba, who had watched the whole exchange silently, glaring at the little watch. The little boy mumbled something to himself and then blinked a couple of times and walked over to one of the huge windows. "What does this mean?", he asked pointing outside.

Ryou and Seto walked over. Fireworks were going off. "It means, that the eight duelists have gathered. They are probably just getting lead into the dinner hall. One of the guards is going to pick us up, for we are to join the table... Remember what I have told you, when we do. You can talk to the others as you always would, but do not reveal the secret of Pegasus winning.", the half-brother-in-law of Pegasus mentioned again.

Just then there was a knock at Ryou's chamber door. "Yes?", the boy asked. As he had predicted, a guard picked them up for dinner.

Silently the Kaiba brothers followed Ryou, who was asking the guard a few things.

Once they had reached the hall, the guard held the door open for Ryou and the other two. "Thank you.", Ryou smiled at the guard and entered.

Inside he greeted Pegasus first and then bowed to the other present, before he sat down on the right side of Pegasus, mentioning Kaiba and Mokuba to take the two seats next to him.

"Shouldn't your pet sit to your feet?", Pegasus teased. "What I do with my possessions is alone for me to decide, don't you agree?", Ryou asked coldly, raising an eyebrow.

Pegasus simply chuckled and then decided to ask another question. "So, where is the promised sign, that shows he is yours?"

"Show him.", Ryou told Seto, who lifted the sleeve to reveal the watch with the engraved words. "You really ARE lucky, my sweet Ryou wanted to have you all for yourself... I'm sure I would have found a nice use for you as well... Kaiba-boy.", the lavender haired man smirked, letting his eyes roam over the older Kaiba with a slightly perverted glint in his eyes.

At this almost everyone chocked on their food. Even Joey started to find this no longer funny, while Seto simply starred hard at the table, gritting his teeth. Suddenly Ryou's body was placed in his lap and his arms were around his neck. "To bad that he is mine!", the white haired boy said to Pegasus, turning his head then to Seto. "Play along.", he whispered without moving his lips and then pressed the same onto Seto's.

The boy was puzzled to say at last, but only needed a few seconds to recognize, that Ryou was only trying to help him getting rid of the older man's attention and kissed him back.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was terrified how good it actually felt to kiss the boy on his lap, but didn't actually cared.

Finally they broke away to gasp for breath, while Ryou snuggled up to the CEO, resting his had onto Seto's right shoulder. "Mine.", he said again, glaring at Pegasus, while tightening the grip he had around Seto possessively.

The whole scene had actually startled the man so much, that he didn't even notice, that the butler was that surprised that he let the tea in the teapot slowly drip into his masters lap.

Only when it started to hurt REALLY BAD, he jumped up and looked down, shouting insults at the poor man.

The next sentence coming out of Ryou probably shocked everyone. "My, my. I didn't knew that our little show made you enjoy yourself THAT much, my dear half-brother-in-law."

To bad Ryou couldn't enjoy the shocked expression of the man any longer, for he had to get medical care really fast.

As soon as he had left the room, Ryou quickly slipped back into his seat and started eating his food, his hair covering his face so noone, except for Seto, could notice his red face of embarrassment.

It was Yugi who broke the silence. "Are you two alright?", he asked the Kaiba brothers concerned. Mokuba replied that they were, because Seto refused to speak to the others. When they were finished dinner, Seto finally did speak to Yugi. "Be aware of Pegasus. He has some filthy tricks prepared!"

After this he left. "I will see you around.", Ryou bowed to them and left together with Mokuba.

"Ever since he started being around Pegasus, his attitude has changed.", Tea finally said. "Yeah.", Honda agreed. "I can't believe that the boy who just kissed SETO KAIBA is the same shy and silent one we met before."

"Maybe he is just putting up a front because of him in order to keep the two save.", Yugi thought out aloud.

While the tournament was held, Ryou showed his two 'possessions' around the castle and played one or two duels against Seto. Finally the duel of Pegasus vs. Yugi was there and Ryou sneaked his way into the hall without getting noticed. He already wore his usual outfit and was watching them live, while Seto and Mokuba were sitting in his room in front of a HUGE TV watching themselves.

It was no surprise, that Yugi demanded not only his grandfathers soul back, but also the freedom of Seto Kaiba. The duel passed by and Yugi won with the help of his friends and the spirit inside the puzzle. (I'm not describing it, for you know how it went.)

It was then, when Pegasus left, that Ryou's eyes glazed over as well...

When all of the remaining duelists (and cheerleaders) left the island, Ryou went with them, leaving a message for Pegasus back.

Pegasus recovered from the loss of his eye soon enough and surprisingly enough his natural eye (I don't know how to say this better, gomen) was back in the place were it belonged.

The only thing that had changed, was the little silver watch, that still surrounded the wrist of Seto Kaiba, being forgotten...

End

* * *

Like it? Write me about it!  
Thank you for reading. 


End file.
